A Pirate's Life
by Doom Warrior
Summary: Slade the demon is the most dangerous pirate in the carribean. Raven is a bar maid whose looking for an adventure. What happens when these two meet, fight, and maybe even fall in love. SladexRaven AU
1. Captain Slade

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Please Review soon

A Pirates Life

**Cast**

**Pirates**

Slade

Brother Blood

Dr. Light

Mad Mod

Killer Moth

Blackfire

Mumbo Jumbo

Warp

Trident

Jinx

Gizmo

Mammoth

Johnny Rancid

Kitten

Mother

**Soldiers**

Robin

Cyborg

Beastboy

Aqualad

Speedy

Mas y Menos

Hotspot

**Civilians**

Starfire

Raven

Terra

Bumblebee

more characters later

**Ch.1 Captain Slade**

The ocean, a wonder in all it's majesty. A wide open plain for adventure, travel, and action. Nothing in the world can compare to the size of this majestic beast. On these oceans wars are fought, goods are stolen, and lives are taken. Our story takes us to the oceans known as the Carribean, where pirates rule with an iron fist. In these parts a pirate known as the 'one eyed demon from hell' strikes fear in every merchant ship and it's crew. While a ghostly legend of a ship crewed by the damned, prays on people's dreams. The one eyed pirate is Known as Captain Slade, who commands a crew of theifs, villians, and murders that are just as bad as their captain. They are known throughout the Spanish maine for their raids on merchant ships and even several large ports. While these pirates cruise the seas, a young girl lives at the French port Tortuga, waiting for her chance to beable to take the adventure of a life-time. These two souls may soon meet, and a wonderful adventure will ensure.

Off the port of Tortuga about fifty miles, a large ship with black sails difted slowly towards the town. Several men ran around the deck doing their everyday jobs and preparing the ship for a coming battle with a local merchant ship a few yards away. At the helm a man wearing black boots, black pants, a gray shirt, and a long black pirate coat with gray buttons stood moving the wheel back and forth. He had messy black hair and he wore an eye patch over his right eye. This is captain Slade, of the ship called the Neatherrelm."Prepare the ship for battle" he yelled to his crew."Yes captain" the crew yelled in response. Slade kept his attention to steering as a man wearing blood red pirate clothes walked up to the helm."Captain Slade, Iam here to report on the enemies ship's status" the man said."Then why don't you tell me Blood instead of telling me why your here, when I already know" Slade said with scorn in his voice."Of course, the ship is your standard type with eight cannons and only a crew of around thirty" Blood said holding his hands behind his back.

Slade snorted as he turned back to facing the direction they were heading."So what are your orders, should we board and capture sir" Blood asked."No, blow that fucking excuse of a ship out of the water" Slade order. Blood nodded and walked away to inform the men of their orders."I don't have time for these small fries, I want to attack something wih a challenge, something like, Tortuga" he said placing a smirk on his face.

**Toruga**

A thick morning fog covered the city in a blanket of white tasteless smoke. Shop and tavern lights flickered on as the morning business began to flow in. Ships sat rocking back and fourth as they were tied tight to the dock, which extended off into the ocean. Inside one of the taverns, a light in an upstairs room was lit. Inside the room an old man which looked like he was from Chinese decent began to wake his work force for the day."Come on ladies, up and adam" he said to three sleeping figures laying in their small beds. On girl rose up from under her covers and gave a big yawn. She had long red hair that reached her waist and wore a light pink sleeping garment. Another girl with long blonde hair rose from her bed and began to stretch. The last girl stayed sound asleep as her boss began to get impatient.

"Raven, please do wake up, our boss seems like he is getting angry" the girl with the red hair said while shaking her friend."Let him get angry... I need more rest" the girl said with a yawn inbetween her sentence."Need more sleep huh" the Chinese boss said."Please Mr. Chang forgive her, she did work really hard yesterday" the girl with the blonde hair explained."Okay, but see to it that she is up with in ten mintues, or you'll be working extra long sifts today" Chang said before walking downstairs to begin his day. Both girls huffed as they began to try and get their friend up.

"Please friend Raven get up, or we'll be working shifts extra today"."Yeah, what Starfire said, get your lazy ass up". They began to tug on their friend's arms in an effort to wake her. She finally gave in and sat up in a sleepy daze. The girl had shoulder length purple hair and light pale skin, very uncommon for people in the area."Alright Im up, now we'll you please let go of my arms" Raven ordered. Her friends acknowledged her order and hurried to get dressed. Raven on the other hand took her time getting to her dresser and withdrawing her work clothes.

After cleaning up and getting dressed, the girls came down to get to work. The clothes that they wore for work couldn't have been considered a proper work attire. They wore short black skirts with a white apron over them, and they wore tight black tops that had a low cut in them which revealed almost their entire assets."These outfits are so unfit for this job" Raven said looking down at herself."I agree" the blonde girl said."Come on friends Raven and Terra, their not that bad" Star said. Both Terra and Raven looked at each other with weird looks before getting to work.

The day went as any usual day would. It had its occasional drunks who tried to get a hand on Raven's ass, only to end up with a drink poured into their lap or tray upside their head. Raven sat behind the bar with her head held in her hands as she gave a big sigh."Always the same thing, merchants, traders, and drunks, why can't we get something new for once" she asked."Like what, one of those rude ugly pirates everyone talks about" Terra asked."Yeah, those guys sure know how to have an adventure" Raven said."They also don't know anything about manners or how to treat people" Terra continued."I agree with Terra, all they know how to do is kill, steal, and kill some more" Star said joining their conversation."Girls, less talking, more working" Chang yelled to them.

Star and Terra nodded as they got back to work.''I just wish I could live this place and go on a real adventure" Raven said. Just as she said that Slade entered the tavern followed by Blood and another man in black and white pirate clothes. Everyone eyed the three men as they made their way to a corner table. Their boots made thuds as they walked across the old wood floor. Their pistols and sabers clanked against their holsters as they hung loose from their belts. Raven couldn't believe her eyes. The man with the eye patch, who she figured must have been the captain, was not at all what she expected a pirate to look like. She expected a filthy, mange looking person to be a pirate, but this guy was drop dead handsome.

She quickly ran over to the table they sat at before anyone else could."What can I get for you guys today" she asked them." I'll have three shots of wiskey" the man with th eye patch said." I'll have a shot of rum" the one in black and white said."Anything for you sir" Raven asked the man with white hair."No I don't drink" he said. Raven wrote the order down and hurried away to get the drinks."Wow those were some nice assets she had huh captain" the man in black and white said."Light, I have no reason to be attracted to the opposite sex, they would only hold me back from my ultimate goal" Slade said to his thrid in command. "Sorry captain" Light said."Well shall we share the info we collected today" Blood asked."Proceed" Slade said."Very well, I examined the defense, and I compiled a detailed analysis on what I found" Blood said. Slade nodded his head."The wall around the fort is rather old and has been warn away by storms and erosion, and also there are very little troops stationed here at the time. If we were to attack, we would have the best advantage tonight Slade" Blood finished."Good work Blood, Light what have you gathered"."Well Slade, I received most of the info Blood has stated and that there are many civilians that live here, so if we were to attack, civilian casulties would be high" Light said."I could careless about these damn civilians, what I want to know is where the gold is in this damn city" Slade said getting angry."My best bet is that they would have the gold stored in the governer's mansion" Light said. Slade placed his hand up to his chin to think for awhile.

Just then Raven returned with the drinks they had ordered."What took you so long you idiot" Slade said grabbing hold of one of his drinks."Sorry sir, we are quiet busy today" Raven said."Whatever, just leave us wench" he said harshly. Raven gritted her teeth as she fought with herself from saying something. She finally walked away before she could do any harm to the grumpy pirate. Slade finished off his drinks before standing up to leave."Should we leave a tip" Light asked."Losey service does not deserve our money, lets go". Light looked at Blood who just shrugged his shoulders and followed his captain. Light followed quickly as not to be left behind."Okay, your total will be fifty gold coins" Raven said returning to the empty table. Her eyes became wide as she noticed no one occupied the table."What the hell, they skipped out on the bill, damn them" she yelled.''Oh well, at least I know what their planning for tonight" she said putting a small grin on her face.'I might actually get some action in my life' she thought before getting back to work.

Slade sat on a small rowboat as Blood and Light rowwed the ship towards a large cave in the middle of the ocean. They entered the moist cave to find their large ship tucked inside. They rowwed up next to it as a rope ladder was thrown over the side of the pirate ship. Slade grabbed hold of the ladder and climbed with his two men folowing. Once onboard, Slade was greeted by his entire crew. Everyone was dressed in pirate clothes execpt a red haired man who wore a British officer uniform."Whats the plan captain" he asked in a british acsent."Mod, you can wait unil Slade decides to tell us all" Blood yelled at the english man. Slade raised a hand to Blood to signal him to stop talking. He then faced his crew with stern eyes."Tonight, we attack" he yelled. His crew hopped and yelled in celebration. Slade ignored them and walked up to the front where he could she the port city good."And tonight, Slade the demon, will become a household name" he said laughing on the inside.

Please review

If anyone's out of character please do tell.

Ch.2 up shortly


	2. Attack on Tortuga

**Please review soon**

**Ch.2 Attack on Tortuga**

Slade stood at the helm of his ship watching his men run about trying to get things prepared for the attack. The wind began to blow through the damp cavern where the ship was hidden from the naked eye. The wind blew past Slade causing his cape to catch the force of the breeze and wave rapidly in the air."The hells are calling for fresh souls tonight" Slade remarked with a smirk. With that, he pushed his cape behind him and proceeded to walk down the steps to the main deck, where everyone began to gather in a group. Slade made his way to the middle of the group of men so everyone could here his orders.

"Tonight, is the night of Tortuga's demise" Slade boomed. This brought laughter from the dirty throng of men."I want you all to burn, destroy, and kill anything you can find, all execpt the treasure that is". Again more laughter erupted from the group."Slade what of the women and children" Blood asked stepping forward. Slade narrowed his eyes as he quickly approached his second in command."Did I not make it clear or are you just hard of hearing Blood" Slade asked angerly."No my captain, its just, I thought we could spare some this time".

"Its better to send them all to hell, instead of leaving whinning widows and children behind, understand" Slade asked."Ye..yes, my captain" Blood said stepping back."Now if their are no more questions, go forth and do what we pirates are good at". Slade shot his hand in the direction of the port city with a burning flame in his one eye. The men threw their arms up in cheer and then began to pile into small rowboats. Each of the boats rowed out into the full moon's light, carrying loads of men with death and destruction on their minds. Slade climbed into the last boat, along with Blood, Mod, and Killer Moth. As Mod and Moth rowed the small boat closer to land, Slade sat in the back with his arms crossed over his chest and one leg propped up on the other.' Tonight, the legend of Slade Wilson will grow in size' Slade thought before preparing to land.

Raven ran around the bar carrying trays loaded down with drinks upon drinks. The night was busy with drunken dockhands, sailors, and tradesmen coming in by the thousands."Raven got another order shake a leg" Chang yelled from behind the counter."Yes sir" Raven replied. Raven procceded to carry drinks to their owners when suddenly she felt a sharp pinch on her ass. Raven's face immeaditly went sour after she felt the pinch. She turned around to see a man laughing with a couple of his friends. Raven felt anger building up, when suddenly she smacked the man across the face with the tray she held."How do you like that?" she asked being dragged away by Starfire and Terra. Starfire and Terra drug Raven to the back where they got into conversation."Whats up with you lately" Terra asked."Yes, friend Terra speaks for both of us, you seem, what is the word, strange" Star added."Im sick of this job and this town, I want adventure and action" Raven yelled ripping off the appron from her outfit.

"Well we don't like it either, but do you have any idea where we could go and for what reason" Terra asked. Raven put on a small smirk."I have a good hunch that tonight pirates are going to attack this very port" Raven said."What pirates" Starfire said."Sshh... keep it down, I don't want to alert anyone" Raven wishpered."So pirates are coming, whats that got to do with leaving this port" Terra asked. Again another smirk appeared on Raven's face. Both Star and Terra looked at each other with worried faces."Oh brother" both said at the same time.

Outside down at the beach, several small rowboats hit shore and men began to jump from them."Take all valuables and leave none alive" Slade yelled to his men while getting out. Everyone cheered one last time before rushing up the soft sand to there prey. Immeadtily townspeople began to scream and run as they spotted the bandits. Few made any ground on the pirates before being cut down or gunned down. Just as the pirates began to pillage and kill, british soldier began to run from the near by fort with their muskets and bayonets ready. While they rushed to confront the attackers, townspeople where being slaughtered by the hundreds. Killer Moth stood in the center of the street swinging a large chain with a cannonball tied to one end. He laughed as the ball hit countless inoccent people, crushing their bones and skulls on impact. Mod was off else where firing his musket into who ever came into view, then when people got close he would run them through with his bayonet."Slade we have soldiers" Blood yelled unseathing his rapier. All pirates chargered toward the lobster backs who began to open fire. Several pirates fell to the ground in a heap of blood as bullets collided with them. Once fired the soldiers began to reload as quickly as possible."Now attack" Slade yelled.

Still the pirates charged and soon they were on top of the soldiers. This now ensured fighting as each force began to square off. Killer Moth swung his weapon around and around hitting several soldiers to the ground and flying in the air. Jumping upon a fallen soldier, Killer Moth quickly wrapped the chain around his neck. He then pull both ends of the chain instantly snapping the man's neck. Blood moved fluently with grace as he parred men's bayonets away a stabbed through their chests. As this was going on, Slade slowly made his way up a set of stone stairs that lead into the fort. Soldiers began to run down the stairs at him with their bayonets infront. Slade simply swatted their weapons away and killed one after another. Finally the slodiers began to retreat into the fort where Slade and his crew charged in. Still in the village, bodies littered the streets and buildings sat burning to the ground. Everyone was dead, all execpt three girls who stood in a dark alley next to the tavern. "Come on this is our chance" Raven said taking off towards the beach. "Wait up" Star and Terra yelled running behind her.

While the girls made their getaway, fighting still continued inside the fort, with victory ultimatly landing on the pirate's side. As the battle came to a closing, Slade and his pirates plundered everything of value, while four remaining generals of the fort sat tied up."Now to deal with you four" Slade said approaching with an evil smirk. Other pirates began to crowd around along with Mod who had stumbled upon a set of fancy robes and a crown."Tell me Moth, and be honest, do I look like King George in this outfit" Mod asked. Moth said nothing, instead he grabbed the crown from Mod's head a smashed it his his bare hands."Hey I liked that". "Silence both of you" Blood yelled. Moth and Mod obeyed and turned back to the four bond men. "I believe a hanging is in order for you four, lets see how you like a short drop and a sudden stop". Slade said before turning his back to leave."Why not just kill me now you fucking bastard" one general said rising to his feet."So be it" Slade said turning around with a pistol drawn. He then shot the man right in the face without hesitation. Blood went flying out the back of the man's head, going over Light's face, who was standing behind him. The man's lifeless body hit the ground with a thud. "Take the rest of these men to the gallows" Slade ordered. Everyone cheered as they picked up the three remaining men and carried them off to the nosses.

As Slade left the fortress with Blood and others behind, he could hear the should of the three men meet their untimely end. Slade grinned as he headed off towards the beach. All the pirates behind him carried loads and loads of gold, jewels, and expensive clothing. Once back at the beach, they loaded their goods on the boats and headed out towards he cave and their ship. Unknown to any of the pirates, three sets of eyes peered out from inside a storage bin on one of the boats. Soon the pirates where back to their ship with the goods already loaded and the lifeboats placed back on board. They then dropped the sails and headed out of the cave. They quickly sailed out to sea leaving a buring and ruined city in their wake.

**Sorry its so short**

**Please review**


	3. Discovered and Punishment

**Please review soon**

**Ch.3**

**Discovered and Punishment**

Lightning and thunder cracked as the ship sailed back and forth against the violent waves. Raven, Starfire, and Terra all laid cramped in their small hiding spot in one of the lifeboats."I wonder where their sailing to" Star asked her two friends."Who knows, this was a stupid idea to began with" Terra said directing it towards Raven. Raven said nothing as she tried to think of what to do now that she was actually on a pirate ship. While she began to think of her next move, Slade fought with the gusting winds and mad sea at the helm. His coat flapped wildly in the wind and rain drop after rain drop smash against his rough face. Many of the crew ran around trying to keep things in place, but were knocked down by thunderous waves that crashed onto the deck. Blood came staggering up to the helm with the support of a hand railing."Slade, I think we need to find a place to dock for the night, this weather doesn't seem to want to let up" Blood yelled over the many noises."She can hold together"Slade replied."But the men sir"."Blood leave me if all your going to do is complain" Slade yelled. Blood said nothing as he retreated to the safety of his cabin. Slade smirked as he continued to fight against the wild tempest.' The making of a real captain involves risks' he thought.

After about two hours of sailing throught hellish weather, it began to calm, and the sun peered from its hiding spot from behind the dark clouds. Slade relieved control of the helm to Dr.Light so he could servay the damages down to his ship. Walking down the steps to the main deck, Slade could hear the soft whisper of voices coming from one of the lifeboats."Killer Moth, come here" Slade yelled. Killer Moth immeadtily dropped what he was doing and rushed to his captain's side."Yes my captain" he said upon arrival."Did you guys take any prisoners" Slade asked."No, why do you asked" Moth answered. Slade did not reply, instead he walked over to the boat, and yanked off the sheet covering the top. His eye quickly can into contact with a pair of purple eyes and a two more pairs of eyes."Men, seize these storeaways" Slade ordered. The entire crew looked to where Slade stood to see what he was talking about. After realizing what their captain had found they immeadtily rushed over with weapons drawn. One pirate pointed a saber in Raven's face, who inturn smacked it away with his palm."Get that thing out of my face, you jerk" Raven yelled. The pirate quickly returned his sword to her face which this time he recieved a punch to the face.

The pirate wheeled bacwards as Raven tried desperately to break out of the group that had surrounded her and her friends. Many of Slade's men began to try and grab the girl but it was useless. Every pirate that got close either got kicked in the groan or punched in the nose. Killer Moth and Mad Mod quickly grabbed Terra and Starfire before they could follow suit. Raven continued to beat on the pirates when she suddenly turned and was smacked across the face by Slade. She fell to the ground in a heap of sweat from fighting so much. Slade calmly walked over to her and placed one of his feet on her shoulder and pushed her down hard to the ground."You have guts girl, but sometimes guts can get you killed" he said grinning."So what, are you going to kill me" Raven yelled back. Slade smiled again as he applied more pressure on Raven's shoulder with his foot. Raven cringed in pain but tried not to show any emotions. Slade then removed his foot and turned his back to the young girl. Raven thought it was safe to move now, but was soon met with Slade's foot to her gut as she tried to get up. Again she fell to the ground and rolled a few times once she did. Slade continued to kick her a few more times before stopping.Raven showed no emotions, execpt for a dark and evil glare she directed to Slade.

"Your not even worthy of lickingthe slum of my boots, but I think we could use someone to clean our ship, right boys" Slade yelled. All his men cheered in agreement."Then its settled, Mod, get these three started on cleaning duty" Slade ordered. "Yes my captian, come along you snouts" Mod said pushing Terra and Starfire away. Slade then bent down to where Raven lay beaten."You'll learn sone enough how to act around her" he said moving his finger under her chin. Raven said nothing as she continued to stare at him with pure hate. Slade grinned as he returned to full height and walked back up to the helm where he took over steering.

Near the ruined port of Tortuga, a large navy ship floated atop the ocean as it sailed towards the city. At the helm of the ship stood a young man with spiked black hair wearing a black cape with a red lining. Next to him stood another young man with a slight green tint skin and green hair."Dude I can not wait to get back home and finally have some real food" the young man with the green hair said."Me too Beastboy, and Im sure Starfire will whip up something nice for us" the other man said. They both laughed as a young African man can walking up the steps to the helm."Robin, theres a problem at the port" he said."What kind of problem Cyborg, no docking room left" Robin asked."No, more along the lines that the port has been destroyed"."What". Cyborg lowered his head in sadness."Quickly, man the lifeboats we need to head ashore"Robin ordered.

The whole were soon in lifeboats and quickly made it to the ruined shore of Tortuga. None of the men could believe what had happened. Buildings sat burnt to their very foundations. Bodies that had been stabed or shot littered the streets in one big massacre. Beastboy suddenly dropped to his knees in pain."Everthings gone, our home Robin, its gone" he said. Robin suddenly clenched his fist in anger."Theres only one person out there that could have done this much damage, Slade" he said. He then turned to his crew who stood behind their leader."Quickly, find any survivers you can" he ordered. His crew nodded and headed off into the city to find who they could."I just hope Starfire and the others are okay" Robin said.

Slade stood at the helm watching as Raven and the other two girls sat on their knees scrubbing away at the deck. "This sucks" Terra said to her friends."Yes, this is much hard work" Starfire added."We wouldn't be here if someone hadn't suggested we hide on a damn pirate ship" Terra said towards Raven."Hey no talking, get back to work" Killer Moth yelled. Raven said nothing as she continued to scrub the deck. Soon she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. She turned her head to she Slade looming over her. He grinned evilly before spitting a big wad of mucus onto the deck."You missed a spot wench" he said. He then turned to leave when Raven suddenly jumped to her feet."You bastard, how do you expect use to work when you keep doing shit like that" she yelled. Everyone stood watching as Slade kept his back turned to the girl.

"Your right how can you work like that" Slade said before turning around with his sword drawn. He then quickly sliced it a couple times before seathing it. Raven watched helplessly as her barmaid outfit fell into pieces to the ground. Now she stood there in only a corset, underwear, stockings, and shoes."Now work" Slade said smiling. Raven could feel the eyes of everyone on her as she now stood exposed."That should teach you, I told you, you will learn how to act around here wench" Slade said before heading back to the helm. Both Terra and Starfire felt sorry for their frined, but they didn't want to end up the same, so they continued their work. Raven fell back to her knees on the edge of tears, but again she held it all in. From his spot at the helm Slade watched the young girl.'She is strong, but she will some learn that that means nothing around here' he thought. "Men we head for Pirate Sancturay" he yelled.

**Sorry that it took forever to update, Im in the procces of moving to Florida. Also, I am a member of Youtube, a place where you can post music videos. There I have a couple Slade/Raven pairing videos and I would really like to have you'll watch them. Here is the link**, http/ review


	4. A Harsh Meeting

**Sorry its has been so long. Going through a few things right now such as moving and others. Now lets get back to the story.**

**Ch.4 A harsh meeting **

Slade stood at the helm as his three new crewmembers scrubbed the deck clean with the other pirates looking on. Terra huffed as she finished ehr area and threw her rag into a bucket full to the brim with water. As she turned back around, she noticed a large shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see a large man wearing no shirt with large muscles. He grinned as he spat a large wad of spit on the deck infront of Terra.

"Missed a spot whench" he laughed as he walked away to a large group of pirates.

"Nice one Killer Moth" Mad Mod laughed giving his friend a high five. Terra could fell anger building, but she pushed it away and began to clean again. Raven had saw the whole scene and was too becoming angry. Everytime it seemed like they had finished, the bastards would go a do something like that.

"You know what I should..." Raven yelled but was cut off when suddenly the door leading to the ships inside flew open. Raven turned her head to see a women with shoulder length black hair wearing a red outfit with black high heeled boots come out.

"What should you do darling" the women said in a heavy acsent. Brother Blood emerged from the ship and stood behind the women. Raven and the women narrowed eyes at each other as Slade watched from the helm in amusement.

"Kick all of you asses" Raven said.

"Really, well kid you have guts" the women said approaching her. Both Starfire and Terra seemed scared of the women, but Raven would not back down. Suddenly the women punched Raven across the face and sent her flyin to the deck. Raven hit the hard wood deck with a thud as her cheek became red. Pirates cheered as the women slowly approached Raven.

"Now what are you going to do" she asked.

"This" Raven said kicking the legs out from under the women. She began to fall to the ground, but her arms seemed to extend out and catch herself. She then rebounded and punched Raven again and again. Raven began to bleed from her lip as the women pulled back her fists again.

"Thats enough Rouge" Slade yelled from up at the helm. Rouge turned her ehad to meet Slade's glaring eye. Rouge still held Raven with her hand as she stared at Slade.

"You heard captain Slade, release her Rouge" Blood said coming up to her. Rouge looked at Raven and growled before letting her go to the floor.

"Stay out of my way from now on kid" Rouge said as she mad a path throught the group of pirates.

"She really scares me sometimes" Mod whispered to Moth. Rouge stopped to give Mod a glare before leaving, making him jump behind Moth. Slade looked down on the deck as he watched Raven pick herself up of the ground.

'You have so much willpower, but where does it come from' Slade thought.

"Captain, shall we be perparing dinner" Blood asked snapping Slade back to reality. Slade said nothing as he nodded his head. Blood nodded back and headed down into the ship.

"Men, take these three down to the galley where they can help Mother prepare dinner" Slade said taking the helm in hand. His men followed orders as they pushed the three girls down into the ship. Raven looked up at Slade as she walked under him. At the sametime Slade looked down at her hurt but strong eyes. The door slammed behind them as they left Slade alone on top.

He stood there as the wind blew his cape against his body. "The wind at my back, thats the only thing I've ever felt" he told himself. He shrugged the thought off as he left the helm to a crewmember as he headed into his personal room.

"Get in there" Killer Moth yelled pushing the three girls into the galley. Starfire fell to her knees due to weakness and began to cry.

"This place is so aweful, I wish we were else somewhere" she cried. Terra bent down to comfort their friend as Raven looked on. She felt guilty for bringing the two with her, on her so called_ adventure,_ which was becoming more of a nightmare.

"Oh dear oh dear" someone said in the room. All three girls turned to see a small short old women with an apron on walking over to them. "What do we have here, three young females in my kitchen" she said stopping infront of them.

"Yes mame, we were told to come and help prepare dinnner for the crew" Terra informed her.

"Oh well ain't this a relief, finally some help. Do you know I've been cooking for this rowdy bunch for more than five years without any help" she smiled. The three girls looked at her with weird stares. What was a sweet old women doing on a ship full of dirty pirates. "Now lets clean ourselves up and fix them some supper" she said helping Starfire up.

"Thank you kind women" Starfire said. "Oh just call me Mother, everyone else does" she smiled before walking back to what she was cooking. The girls followed her lead and did what they were told to. They got along with the old women easily, talking about things and what not. They soon finished and had all the food on platers to be taken out to the men. Starfire and Terra began to carry food out as Raven started to follow. Suddnely Mother grabbed her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Could you be a deary and take this plate here to our captain" she said holding up a large plate of food. Raven stayed quiet, unsure of what to do. She soon took the food in hand and had a crewmember show her to where Slade's room was.

"You show your respect to the captain when your in his presence, understand" the pirate told her. Raven gave him a death glare before he opened the door. Rave walked in slowly and noticed the elaborate decor in the room. There was a nice marron colored rug to greet visitors laid over fine fernished wood. She walked in further to she one candle lit and sitting on a table in the center of the room. Finally her eyes stopped on a figure standing by a window with marron colored curtains drapped over them.

"Welcome" the person said turning around. Raven wasn't surprised when it was Slade who stood before her. "Raven was it, did you bring my food for me" he smirked. Raven said nothing as she walked forward and dropped the plater on the table. As she did Slade pushed a wine glass across the table to her. "Could you please fill it up with some red wine" he told her poitning to a rack of wine in a corner.

Raven glared at him before taking the glass and walking over to the rack. She quickly popped the corck out of a bottle and filled the glass. "Bring the bottle with you when you return" Slade told her. Raven growled under her breath and did as she was told. She returned with the glass and the bottle to where Slade now sat at the table. He examined his food and then looked up at Raven with his one eye. "Please sit down" he said motioning to a chair as he took his drink.

Raven stayed standing as he sipped down the drink. He looked up at her and then smirked. "Is this some attempt to show off that your strong willed" he asked. Raven said nothing as she stared at him. Slade slowly rose from his seat and approached the young girl. His shadow loomed over her as he looked into her eyes. Raven looked up into his one dark deep eye as if under a spell. "Do you want to know what I seen when I look into your eyes" Slade said. Raven stood silent as he smirked. "Fear, fear at being broken, fear at being weaker than anyone else, espically me" he smirked.

Raven could fell her fist tightening as she looked at him with anger. Slade placed his finger underneath her chin and smirked at her with an evil grin. He then leaned down and placed his lips near her ear. "Are you by any chance, pure" he laughed. Raven's eyes became shocked at the question as she stepped away from him. "Oh don't worry, I don't plan on doing anything to you, yes I may be a pirate, but I do have _some_ standards" he laughed going back to his chair.

"Would you like to know what I seen in your eyes, _Captain Slade_" Raven said sternly. Slade turned to her before sitting with a serious look on his face which soon turned to cocky. "Im all ears" he said sitting down.

"I see a sick and twisted human being, one who is afraid when someone steps up to him and challenges him" she said strongly. Slade's cocky face began to turn sour as she continued her speech. "I see not a man, but a boy, a boy who is trying to hold tightly on to his play things. I also see a sad and lonely man, who will never no what true life is like and wishes so deeply to know true life" she finished. Raven crossed her arms and stared at Slade who was trying to hide his anger from her.

"Is that all you have to say" he asked. Raven said nothing as she turned and walked to the door. She opened it letting the smell of the sea flood in. "_Good night, Captain Slade_" she said sarcasticlly. She closed the door behind her leaving Slade alone. Suddnely his anger got the best of him as he stood up and chucked the wine bottle at the door. The bottle busted into many pieces as the red liquid sepped to the floor.

The girls had finished up with the dinner and where beginning to get ready for a night's rest. Suddenly Killer Moth busted into the room they were staying in and grabbed Raven by her hair. "Come on whench, the captain wants a word with you on the deck" he yelled. Raven struggled against his grip, but it was no use fighting his strength. Terra and Starfire slowly followed to witness the fate of their friend. Raven was thrown up on deck where the whole crew stood in the moon light.

"Its a fine night for a punishment, right boys" Slade said with his back turned to Raven looking out over the sea. He smirked and turned around as he held a whip in his hand. He smirked at Raven shocked eyes as she was grabbed by Killer Moth and another huge pirate. They turned her back to Slade and ripped the back of her shirt to reveal her shiny grey back in the moonlight. Slade cracked the whip out of it's wrapped position and got ready. "Twenty lashings for crimes against yours truly" he yelled. The crew gave a loud cheer as Slade brought his hand back. He brought it down, but it was suddenly stopped. Slade turned to she Starfire trying to hold his arm with all her might.

"Damn whench, get off of me" he cursed knocking her aside. "Hold her" he yelled. Several pirates grabbed her and held her tightly. "Your next" Slade said pointing at her. He then got back to what he was doing and looked at Raven. "Killer Moth, Cinderblock, hold her tightly, I wouldn't want her getting away" he told them. They both smirked as he lashed out. One strike hit Raven full force making a large mark. Another one quickly followed, and then another eight more. After ten strikes Raven was close to loosing consciousness, but she quickly found the strength to straighten up. She turned to look at Slade as he continued the punishment.

Strike after strike cuased tear after tear to build up in Raven's eyes. After every shot Slade seemed to slow his pace down as he looked into Raven's eyes. He got to fifteen where Raven finally broke down in large amounts of tears. The crew cheered as she Slade brought the whip back and held it at his side. Even though she was crying, Raven continued to stare at him. Slade held his serious look on his face as he rolled the whip up and walked away.

"Captain" Mad Mod yelled. "Release her and her friend, I think they have learned their lesson for now" he said before walking into his room and closing the door. Everyone stood in shock at what had just happened. Did their Captain Slade actually show mercy to someone. "You heard the captain, get them back to their rooms" Blood yelled out in Slade's absence. The crew followed the orders and placed the girls back in their room. Brother Blood stopped on pirate on his way back in. "Get Mother to tend to the girl's wounds" he told him. The pirate nodded before heading in. Blood looked to Slade's room and heard several crashing coming from it. He shook his head and then head in.

In Slade's room much was broken or toren. He had ripped the curtains from the windows and had broken the table into pieces. He then slammed his fists against a wall before staring angerily into a mirror. _'Remember sweety, always be nice to others'_ a voice inside his head said. Slade quickly punched th glass out of the mirror. "Shut up, to survive in this world one must be mean and ruless, not nice and forgiving" he told himself. The candle in the room suddenly burnt out leaving the room and Slade in darkness.

**Sorry its been awhile, just got done moving. Anyways sorry if anyone is out of character. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please comment**

**Ch.5 soon to come.**


	5. Pirate Sanctuary

**Please review**

**Ch.5 Pirate Sanctuary**

The morning sun rose of the clear ocean signaling the start of a new day. All the pirates were quick to work out on the deck as Slade stood firmly at the helm looking out over the ocean. Blood walked up the steps to the helm as his red coat hung from his shoulders without his arms through the sleeves.

"So how is our course" he asked looking out into the ocean. "We'll be home in about five hours" Slade told him. Blood nodded his head and turned to leave, but then turned back.

"Are you alright captain" he asked. "Yes, now leave me" he said sternly. Blood nodded his head before walking down the steps. "And wake our captives" he yelled to Blood as he left.

The three girls slept soundly execpt Raven who sat looking out the small window that was in their room. She placed a hand on her back and felt the whelps that had formed from the whipping she had recieved last night. Anger began to build up in her as she pictured Slade holding the whip and smiling. She then quickly eased her mind and closed her mind to meditate. Thoughts rushed through her mind like Tortuga burning, them being discovered, and the whipping from last night. Suddenly the door to their room opened and in walked Brother Blood. Raven opened her eyes to see the tall man with Killer Moth behind him.

"Come, lets get up top" he ordered. Raven slowly stood up and glared at the man as she walked past him and Killer Moth. "She has a different look in her eye then when she once came aboard" Blood said. Moth nodded his head in agreement.

Raven pushed open a door leading to the deck allowing the sun to hit her face. She shielded her eyes as she walked out onto the wood. Slade immeaditly saw her emerge from beneath as he held the helm. Suddenly she looked up at him and their eyes met once again. They both stared at each other abit before Raven broke it and walked off to the clean as usual. Starfire and Terra soon joined her after being hauled up by Killer Moth and Mad Mod.

"Im getting tired of them two always pushing us around" cursed Terra. Starfire nodded before looking at Raven with a worried look. She seemed alot more paler than usual and this was making her friend worry.

"Friend Raven, are you feeling well" she asked. Raven didn't look up from her work to acknowledge her friend. She just continued to scrub as hard as she could, giving a glance every so often up at Slade, only to recieve a cold glare back. She quickly dunked her rag into the bucket of water once to get it wet and then get back to work. As she went to scrub the floor she noticed her vision was becoming blurry. She placed a hand on her forehead to wipe away sweat trailing down. She stumbled forward abit before falling face first to the deck.

"Raven" Starfire and Terra screamed together rushing to their friend. "Raven, are you okay" Stafire asked.

"Hey get back to work" Moth yelled approaching them. He knocked Terra and Starfire away and saw Raven laying on the floor. "Trying to get out of your chores today huh, well I ain't buying it" he yelled placing his boot over her. He went to bring it down, but it was stopped by a sword underneath it. Killer Moth turned to meet Slade face to face.

"Thats enough Killer Moth, go back to what you were doing" he said sternly. "Ah captain" he said before walking off. Slade bent down to Raven and placed the back of his hand against Raven's forehead. "Mumbo come here" he yelled. A man wearing all black and a top hat quickly ran over to Slade's side. "Yes captain" he asked. "Take this girl back to her room and give her some water, not since in having her die on our ship" he said. "Yes captian" Mumbo said before picking Raven up and taking her below.

Slade turned around to see his crew staring at him with weird faces. "What are you looking at, back to work you bastards" he yelled. Everyone bumped into each other as they rushed to get back to work.

Down below Rave rested soundly in her bed as Mother gave her the rest of the water in a glass. Mumbo stood in the room leaning against the wall watching. "Mumbo, be a deary and fetch me some more water" Mother asked smiling. "Sure thing" Mumbo said taking the glass and walking out. As he left Mother brushed Raven's bangs off her forehead and dabbed a wet cloth on her forehead. "Must have been heatstroke" she told herself. Suddenly she saw a red 'S' flash on Raven's forehead and then disappear. Mother rubbed her eyes and then looked again. "Dear, my eyes are getting worse everyday" she laughed. Mumbo soon returned with more water as Mother took it.

"Thank you, now you should head back up on deck" she said. Mumbo nodded before leaving the room. When he walked out he bumped into Slade's chest. "Captain" he said. "Mumbo, go back up on deck and finish you work for the day" he said. "Yes sir" Mumbo said before leaving. Slade looked around to see if anyone else was around before walking into the room.

"I was wondering when you would show up" Mother said. "How is my captive doing, because I still have chores to be done" he said. "Come now, she's out cold, you don't have to act like that right now" Mother said smiling at him. Slade said nothing as he took a seat near the bed. "What was it" he asked. "Just a mild case of heatstroke, nothing too serious" Mother said getting up. "Where are you going" Slade asked. "To check on lunch, do be good and watch over her for awhile until I get back" she said before leaving.

Slade looked around the room as he sat next to the bed. He glanced at Raven's sleeping figure as she breathed slowly. He looked at the brusies she had recieved since coming on to his ship and he gave a soft sigh. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eye. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his. Slade opened his eyes quickly to see one of Raven's hands holding his. He looked at ehr to see she was still sleeping. Slade's instincts told him to move, but he stayed still.

Time seemed to stop for Slade as he sat in the small room holding on to her hand. Suddenly the door flew open and in rushed Mad Mod. Slade quickly broke his hand away and placed on his serious face. "Captain, we're quickly approaching home" he said. Slade nodded as he waved Mod away. He followed behind the englishman out of the room. Before leaving Slade turned and looked at her sleeping figure once more before walking up on deck.

He walked up to the helm and took the wheel as a large cavern was coming into view. "So, how is she" someone said. Slade looked behind him to see Blood leaning against a railing. "Who" Slade asked. Blood gave a small chuckle before walking down the steps. "Remember my friend, you are a pirate" he said. "I don't need you to point that out to me Blood". Blood nodded his head before walking away.

Raven still slept down below until a pain in her forehead woke her up. She sat up and placed a hand over her head and whinced in pain. Soon the pain subsided and sweat fell from Raven's face. "What was that all about" she asked herself. She wiped her forehead clean before looking to find herself in a room. She looked around and saw a chair pulled close to her bed. She quickly removed the covers from her and walked out of the room. She stumbled down the hall and went up the steps to the deck. As she came up, she saw the ship entering a dark and cold cave.

Everyone stood still on deck as Slade easily steered the ship through the narrow passage. Every now and then the ship would scrap the rocks next to it, but nothing major. Slade carefully guided the ship around one more corner and suddenly lights and cheers filled the air. Raven looked to see an entire city tucked in the caverns into the walls. People lined docks and rooftops as the ship sailed in. "Men, we're home, Pirate Sanctuary" Slade yelled.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry its short, but there is things in this chapter I hope you caught that could be a foreshadowing of events to come.**

**Please review**

**Ch.6 soon to come.**


	6. Slade's Past

**Please review**

**Ch.6 Slade's Past**

Slade smirked as he guided his ship next to a wooden dock and allowed it to rest carefully against it. "Men tie up the ship and head in town" he ordered walking from the helm. "Yes captain" the all yelled before getting to work. Slade walked over to where Raven stood gazing at the snug city.

"It seems that you've made the road to recovery, good then you won't have a problem following me" he smirked. Raven glared at him as he turned and placed his black coat over his shoulders. "Take good care of her friends men" Slade laughed recieving cheers from his men.

Brother Blood placed down a wooden plank from the ship to the dock and allowed Slade and Raven to walk off first before following behind. People yelled and cheered for Slade as he walked the streets of the city.

"Thats our leader, strong and proud" people yelled as Slade smirked at all the attention he recieved. Raven just walked behind him with her head held high and people whispering things about her. "I wonder who she is, probably just another whore Slade found along the way" someone said. Raven started to lower her head as more comments where shot her way. Slade gave a small glance over his shoulder at her before turning back around.

Suddenly Slade stopped at a building, cuasing Raven to bump into him. "Watch where your going you damn whench, no one touches captain Slade" a few kids in muddy clothes yelled at her. One picked up a stone and chucked it at her with great speed. Before it could hit her, Slade reached out and caught the stone. He turned his head and glared at the boys before crushing the stone in his fist. The kids cowarded down at Slade's feet before taking off towards their homes.

"Blood, take her to a run in the main building, have her take a bath, I can smell her terrible odor" Slade cursed before walking into the building. Blood nodded his head before leading Raven away from the building. As she walked away from the building, Raven looked over her shoulder to she 'Library' written over the doorway. 'Whats he up to' Raven thought.

Slade looked around the room he stood in as books lay scattered on the floor and misplaced on the shelves. He walked up a set of stairs to the second level and scanned the area. "Malchior, where are you" he called. There was a still silence and no answer came. "Malchior you fucking bastard, where are you?" he yelled. Suddenly a pile of books moved and out from under it emerged a man with spiked white hair. "What is it" he yawned rubbing his head.

The man's hair reminded people of the first snowflake before a thunderous blizzard. He wore a suit of armor over black chainmail that went up and covered his lips and nose. Engraved on the armor's chestplate was a charcoal colored capital letter 'M'. The man gave off a sort of lazy laid back attitude and his scratched his head and looked at the fearsome captain before him.

"I was wondering if you had heard of any new rumors floating around the seven seas lately" Slade asked taking a seat across from him. Malchior yawned again as the stacked his books into perfect ordered and grabbed one particular one. It's cover was a fine purple leather with a large red misshaped 'S' in the center.

"You might want to know about this one here, it caught my attention" he said tossing the book to Slade. Slade kept his eye on Malchior as he caught the book and flipped it open to a random page. He read the text and immeaditly became interested. "It tells about a mountain of treasure hidden away by the great pirate king Trigon" Malchior said getting up from his chair.

Slade skimmed the words when a few caught his attention. "His only off spring is the key. She will be the light and lead the way to ultimate riches. In doing so, she will be sacrificed by the one who seeks the treasure. The choice is either greed or compassion" Slade finished.

"Yeah I saw that to, but all I've figured out is that the all scary pirate king Trigon was a damn family man" Malchior said grabbing another book from the shelves of books. Slade continued to study the words as Malchior rejoined him at the table. "She is the key, to ultimate riches" Slade repeated.

Suddenly a bright flash came into Slade's mind and flashed an image of a young boy reaching out in a rain storm for a young women. Slade quickly flashed back to reality and placed a hand on his head. "Something wrong Slade'' Malchior asked staring at him. "No, Im leaving and taking this book with me" Slade said getting up from the table and walking away. "Sure, just return it" Malchior said to him. Slade stopped and turned back to the man and smirked.

"Hey, still have that curse of yours" he asked. Malchior sighed and held up the book he was reading which was intitled 'Removing Curses'. Slade gave a small laughed before wlaking down the stairs and out of the library. "It would seem our cpatain's past is coming back to haunt him" Malchior said to himself before turning a page.

Blood led Raven into a large building built smack dab in the middle of the city. Inisde everything was done in fine marble and large tapestries lined the walls. Raven gasped at everything, never seeing such things in her life. "Come, we have a room where you can stay and wash up for tonights activities" Blood said walking to some stairs. "Tonights activities" Raven asked. "Thats right, and you'll find out tonight, since I really don't feel like telling you right now" Blood said. Raven huffed as she followed behind the middle aged man.

They soon arrived at a fine oak door with a shiny gold knob extending from it. Blood reach forward and turned the knob and swung the door open. He moved to the side and allowed Raven to walk in. "Do hurry up and clean yourself up, I can understand why Slade wants you to wash" Blood said before closing the door. Raven was becoming angered with everyone's comments to her. Their the ones who had treated her like shit and now she smelled like it.

She huffed as she walked into the washroom where a large bath sat already filled with water. She poked her finger in and tested the temperature of the water. It was slightly warm, but not too hot. Raven shrugged her shoulders as she removed her nasty clothing. She stood on the fine marble floor naked holding her arms across her chest as she slowly got into the water. She then slowly inched down into the water and moved her hands across the top of the water.

Her ample sized breasted rest half above and under the water as she reached for the bathing materials. She rubbed some soap onto a rag and began to clean her entire body. She paid close attention to her private areas and under her arms where most of the stink came from. She carefully cleaned under her finger nails, getting all the dirt and trash out from under them. Her fingers where all blistered up due to all the work they had done on the deck of the ship.

She huffed after getting down and looked out a window nearby. She just sat in the water trying to relax when she heared the door to the room open and then close. She could hear footsteps coming to her location and she struggled to get out and get decent. As she reached for her clothing she slipped and fell out of the tub and onto the floor. She laid dazed on the floor naked as Slade entered, looming over her nude form. "What the fuck are you doing" he cursed at her. Raven's eyes shot open as she grabbed a piece of clothing and tried to cover herself.

Slade smirked and laughed. "Tits, pussy, asses, nothing I haven't seen my darling" he smirked looking into her eyes. Raven seemed scared because she felt open and defenseless. Slade laughed once more before turning away and walking back into the room. He carried a set of clothing on his back which he tossed on the bed. "Their for you whench, so get dressed" he ordered before leaving. Raven gave a sigh of relief as she got up and began to dry off. "Asshole" she told herself.

Slade walked down the hall of the building and entered a room not far from Raven's. "Damn bitch, she actually made me hard" Slade cursed going into the room. He slammed the door behind him and went directly to the bed where he sat down. He rubbed his face with his hands and closed his eye to think. Suddenly images again flowed into his head, this time much clearer.

_"Honey, whats are main rule for when living" a women asked a young boy. "To always be nice to others, espically young girls" the little boy laughed and smiled. "Thats right" the women said patting him on the head. They both laughed as a man came down from the deck of the ship they were on. Water from a storm that was brewing atop came down with him. "Its getting pretty rough up there, you need to come up just incase it starts to give way" he told them. _

_The women nodded and grabbed the little boy and headed uptop following the man. On top wind blew hard and rain drops hit their faces like bullets. "Quickly we need to brace ourselves against the mast" the man yelled over the storm. "Okay" the women said. As they headed for the mast lightning struck it and destroyed it to pieces. "Look out'' the man yelled pushing the women and the young boy out of the way. The mast fell on top of him and a sharp piece of wood punctured his abdomen. "Honey" the women yelled. "Mommy, Im scared" the boy cried. _

_Suddenly a large wave kicked up and headed straight for their ship. It hit it with tremendous force, rocking the ship back and foruth. The women suddenly lost hold of the boy as he stumbled backwards over the ship's railing. "Slade" she cried out. The boy fell and hit the water and when he did_, Slade suddenly sat up with sweat coming off his face.

He rubbed his face as sweat continued down it. Inside his head a voice repeated over and over, _'always be nice, always be nice'_. "Mother, Father, why damn it" he cursed pounding his fist into the ground. Little did Slade know that Raven stood just outside the door, pressing her ear as close as possible. "What is up with him" she asked herself.


	7. A Feastival Full of Surprises

**Please review**

**Ch. 7 A feastival full of surprises**

Slade splashed water over his face again and again before looking in the mirror. Images of his childhood form still lingered in his mind as he stormed from the washroom. Suddenly a knock came at his door as he turned. "Who is it" he yelled.

"Blood" came the voice. "Come in" Slade huffed.

Blood walked in dressed in a fancy red pirate outfit trimmed with a majestic golden color. "What is it you want" Slade asked walking out onto his balcony. "Well everything has been prepared for tonights activities and everyone is gathering sir" Blood informed.

"Yes I can see that you fool from where Im standing, anything else" Slade huffed. "Yes, word out on the seas is that Lord Robin of Port Royale is searching for us, after the Tortuga attack".

Slade gave a small grin off the corner of his mouth. "Robin, that fool of a sailor, he thinks to catch me" Slade said grinning bigger. "Id like to see the bastard try" he said turning. Blood grinned too, knowing the history behind his captain and the heroic soldier.

"We shall await you in the town square captain" Blood bowed before leaving. Slade huffed as he left turning back to his balcony. He walked to the edge and spotted Raven on the ground walking around the town.

She wore a dark marron dress and black gloves that he had given her. Slade watched her carefully with his eye as she wondered around the street. He grinned to himself before turning back into his room.

Raven wondered around the large indoor city taking in the sites. People ran by having a wonderful time as they celebrated as if the king himself was coming to visit.

Men along the street sat at tables made from upsidedown barrels armwestling or challeging one another to certain knife games. Some started small fights with each other, but they were pirates after all.

"Oh, hello deary" someone chirped. Raven spun around to see Mother standing behind her in a fancy gown. "Hello" Raven smiled at her. "How are you feeling tonight, good I hope" Mother smiled. "Yes mame, I feel fine, thank you". "Well thats good, enjoy the night's activities" Mother waved as she walked away.

"Yeah right" Raven mumbled as she walked in the opposite direction. She quickly rounded a corner and smacked into another person, causing her to fall backwards. "How about watching where your going next time bitch" the person yelled.

Raven looked up to see a young female standing infront of her. "Starfire, no wait your not Starfire" Raven said. "Of course not bitch, Im Blackfire" the girl yelled. She looked almost identical to Starfire execpt for this girl had black hair.

"You must know my sister though somehow" Blackfire spat. "SISTER" Raven yelled. "Yeah sister, what are you stupid too, anyways Im busy so move aside". Blackfire flung her hair behind her as she walked past Raven, being sure to kick some dirt on her dress as she strolled by.

Raven growled as she stood to her feet and cleaned herself off. "Is everyone around here a total dick" she said before walking off.

Slade walked out the front doors of the huge builing he was staying at in his normal pirate outfit. He didn't care to dress fancy, infact he made sure never to dress in uptight clothing. He clattered down the front steps with his saber clinking at his side. People moved from his path as he walked down the street, observering everyone's partake in the evening.

Killer Moth had just defeated his fifth opponent in a row at armwrestling as another challenged him. Mad Mod sat drinking some rum as he counted gold from a sack and Brother Blood sipped red wine with Madame Rouge at his side.

Slade huffed as he walked past people clapping for him and cheering his name. He wanted to get away from the crowds so he headed towards the docks leading to the edge of the cave.

Slade's boots clunked against the hard wood as he walked the entire length of the dock until the very end of it at the cave's opening. He gazed up at the stars and the bright crescent moon before taking a seat on the edge of the dock.

Behind him Raven slowly approached looking at his back and wondering what was going through his head. "What do you want" he asked without turning his head. Raven stopped cold in her tracks because of being caught. She said nothing as she quickly turned to leave.

"Why is it that you are so strong willed, even in the face of utter danger" he spoke softly to her. Raven suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder. She remembered their last talk on the ship at dinner time and wondered if this would be the same.

She lowered her hands by her side and decided to responed to his question. " I guess thats just the way I am" she said. "Don't feed me that bullshit" he quickly jumped up and stormed up to her. He loomed over her and she showed no sign of fear.

"Ive seen pirates with less courage than you, you a simple girl" he yelled. "Well then I guess they were just yellowbelly fools like yourself" she yelled in return. Slade clenched his first by his side, he losing another arguement against her. Raven turned to leave but was suddenly grabbed by her arm. Slade quickly spun her around and brought her close.

Before Raven could speak a word Slade crushed his lips against hers. Raven's eyes widened as did Slade's one. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He quickly broke the embrace as Raven stared at him in shock. Slade seemed to not know what had come over him, all he had felt was anger towards her yet, he kissed her.

He quickly regained his pirate like composer and walked past her in a rush. He trotted down the dock pushing a drukened pirate from his path and off the dock. Raven still stood there as she thought of what had just happened. Part of her felt confused and violaited, as another felt excited and overwhelmed. She looked over her shoulder at the retreating captain and gave a wicked grin.

Slade stormed into the town's center where everyone partyed and suddenly fired a shot from his pistol into the air. Everyone screamed in fright as they drew their attention to him. "The feastival is over, everyone go home" he yelled. Everyone stood still for a bit before he began to reload. "Now you fucking retards" he yelled firing another shot. Everyone quickly began to leave and get out of his way as he treked towards the building his room was located in.

"And no one fuckin bother me for the rest of the night" he yelled before entering. Slade's crew stood around wondering what had happened to make their captain so mad. Blood turned his head to see Raven coming towards the and he immeaditly knew what it was. He gave a small crocked smile before heading off to his room with MadameRouge.

In his room Slade began to tear it apart in frustration with himself. Why had he done what he did? he continued to ask himself. He was the most feared pirate of the Spanish Maine and he gave into a common girl. He smashed his fist against the wall leaving an imprint. "Why damn it, why, why?" he yelled as he pounded. He fell to hims knees before more visions flashed in his head.

_"Mommy, how do you get a girl to like you" a young Slade asked. "You have to be kind, gentle, giving, and always honest to your heart" she told him. "That should be easy, my hearts big enough for several women" Slade laughed as he hugged his mother. "Lets keep it for just one" she laughed back_. They continued to laugh as the memory started to fade away.

"A honesty...to your heart" Slade muttered before getting up and grabbing a bottle of rum. "I have no heart" he laughed before taking a swig of the drink.

Raven walked through the buidling her's and Slade's rooms where located thinking of the night's events. 'He kissed me' she thought to herself. 'But why?' she asked herself. She though he hated her and she thought she hated him, but suddenly those feelings had been turned upsidedown.

Half of her still hated the evil man, but another half felt like it need him. She wondered, was he having these feelings aswell. These questions plauged her mind as she laid down for the evening.

They ran through her head all night, as did the sound of breaking glass from the room next her. Slade was dealing with his problem with the same questions she had, by drowning them out with the taste of rum.

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time and I know its all my fault and I promise to be better on updating.**

**Please review**


	8. Set Sail

Please review soon

CH.8 Set Sail

Enjoy

Brother Blood gave a big yawn as he sat up in his bed causing the sheets to move. He looked next to him as Madame Rouge slept soundly hugging her pillow. Blood said nothing as he got out of the bed and quickly got dressed into his red coat and pants. He then slipped his boots on and then swung his belt with his sword on it around his waist. He secured it tightly and then looked at himself in a mirror before leaving the room.

Blood's sword clinged and clattered as he walked up the steps to the higher level rooms to check on his captain. He slowly walked down the carpeted hallways passing maids on his way to the room.

"Can you believe Slade, he was up all night drinking" one of the maids mentioned to the other. Blood caught the conversation and shook his head.

"This should be good" he huffed.

Soon Blood stood outside a room with the soild gold numbering 310, Slade's room. Blood breathed in and then turned the door knob, opening the door wide open. He then slowly stepped in and right on a piece of glass that rested on the floor. He then looked to see the room littered with broken glass and broken furniture. Blood shook his head as he walked through the room, continuing to step on shards of glasses.

"What do you want" a voice said. Blood stopped in his tracks and turned to see Slade sitting in a chair in perfect form, as if an ounce of liquor had never entered his bloodstream.

"I came to check on you captain" Blood said looking into his captain's dark eye. It was like a hawk's eye looking into your very soul.

"Well as you can see I had a rough night" Slade said standing to his feet. He then walked out of the room and on to the balcony overlooking the town. Blood followed behind him out into the fresh sea air. Slade looking around the streets and noticed many people were already up, with Raven being one of them. He watched her walk down the streets, looking at the different shops set up on the street. Slade suddenly turned around and looking at his first mate. "Prepare the ship, we set sail today" Slade ordered.

Starfire and Terra slept soundly on the ship as it rocked back and fourth tired to the dock. They both woke with a sudden fright as Killer Moth and Mad Mod busted into the room. They both broke away to allow Brother Blood to walk into the room. He wrinkled his nose at the smell in the room before looking at the two girls.

"The captain has ordered that you help get the ship ready to sail" Blood stated before leaving the room with the other two. Both Starfire and Terra looked at each other before jumping from their beds and hurrying outside to do their jobs.

They reached the top deck where the pirates rushed around trying to get the ship ready before Slade came. Killer Moth's muscles tensed up as he pulled on a rope to load a large box of supplies onto the ship. He gently let the rope slip through his hands as it rested onto the wooden deck. "You two, unpack and store all these supplies" he ordered to Star and Terra. They said nothing in return as they went to unpacking the crate.

"How do you think friend Raven is" Star asked Terra. "Probably better than us" she answered. "Hey less talking more working" Moth yelled.

"Do we have a heading captain" Dr.Light asked walking next to Slade down the street. "I'll inform the crew of our heading once we have left the city Light" Slade said to him. Dr.Light nodded his head before running off towards the ship to make sure everything was ready. Slade stopped at a small stall set up on the street where Raven looked over some apples. Slade quickly flipped a gold coin to the vender making Raven turn to look at Slade. "Give her what every she wants" Slade ordered before leaving. Raven looked at him confused as he left, she shrugged and bought three apples for her, Terra, and Star.

Slade walked up the wooden plank to his ship as the crew finished up their work. "Everything is ready to set sail captain" Blood informed. Slade said nothing as he headed for the helm, his coat waving behind him. Raven was about to walk up the plank when a white haired man cut infront of her. "Excuse me miss" the man said before walking up.

Slade looked over as Malchior set foot onto the deck. "What the hell are you doing" Slade asked. "Thought I'd come, getting tired of staying here" Malchior smiled holding several books under his arm. "Whatever, UNTIE US" he yelled out. Mad Mod quickly untied the rope holding them to the dock, letting the boat drift backwards. Slade quickly turned turned the helm to spin the ship around until it faced the exit of the cave. People from the town waved the ship goodbye as it headed out into the bright sun of day.

Close off a British ship sail against the crushing waves as its captain stood at the helm. "Yo Robin, they say theres a large pirate haven around these parts" Cyborg stated as he walked up next to Robin. "It doesn't matter, we have one goal and only one, to capture Slade" he said sternly.

"Your really fixed on finding him arn't you" Cyborg smirked. "He must pay for what he has done, and I will make him" Robin said grabbing his sword.

Slade held the helm sternly as he steered the ship over the currents ripping at the bottom of the ship. Everyone attended to their chores as Raven, Star, and Terra once again scrubbed the deck. No one was making their work hard today, must have grown tired of making their lives a living hell. Every so often Raven would glance up Slade who kept his eyes forward towards the ocean. Images flashed back to last night when he had suddenly kissed her, making her cheeks flush.

"Friend Raven, your cheeks have turned red, thats not like you" Starfire stated. "Yeah, whats up with you" Terra asked. Raven quickly shook her head and looked at her two friends. "Nothin, Im fine" she said before getting back to work. Starfire and Terra looked at each other a shrugged their shoulders in confusion.

Raven looked back up at Slade and began to think in her brain. 'Theres more to him than meets the eye' she thought. 'I wonder how I could get him to open up and maybe even get to know the real him'. She thought of a way in her head and then smiled. 'If you can't beat them, join them' she told herself.

**Later that Night**

As the crew ate their dinner that Mother had fixed for them, Raven searched the ship for the items she needed for her plan to work. She was searching for specific articles of clothing to help make her fit in with the crew. She found a pair of black pants that she figured could be cut into what she needed. She then decided to use the clothing she already had on for the rest of her outfit.

After getting the need clothing, Raven hurried to her room and worked with a knife she took from the dinner table to cut the pants into what she needed. She smiled at her work as she held it up. "Wait till tomorrow, CAPTAIN SLADE" she laughed.

Up on deck Slade continued to navigate the ship as he gazed at the bright stars above. "So close yet so far away" he said to himself.

"Captain" someone voiced. Slade looked down to see Mad Mod standing on the deck with his rifle. "Would you like me to take over for the night" he asked. "No, enjoy your rest". "Aye captain" Mad Mod chirped before heading down below.

Slade's mind flashed to last night as he moved the wheel back and foruth. 'Why did I do what I did' he asked himself. '_You like her mate' _a voice said. 'Don't be stupid, Im Slade, one of the most feared pirates, I can't like someone'. _"Ah but you can mate, just open your heart to her' _the voice continued. 'Sorry, but I don't have a heart to open, I lost it a long time ago' Slade shutted the voice up with.

Morning soon creeped up onto the ship as most of the crew rose to the deck to begin their work. Killer Moth rose from his hammock and yawned before looking around to see no one execpt Mad Mod was left down below. "Oh shit, Mad Mod quick, we slept in" Moth yelled trying to get out of his bed. Mad Mod quickly sat up and then flipped to the side out of his bed and straight to the wooden floor. "Ouch, Slade's going to kill us" Mad Mod said hopping on one foot trying to get his boots on.

Killer Moth rushed up the steps to the deck while placing his sword on his belt at the sametime. Mad Mod followed close behind as Moth flung open the doors letting in the bright sunlight. As they reached the deck they hit a fresh patch of water that Terra had put down to clean the deck with. Both men skidded forward before lossing balance and crashing to the hard wood deck. Mad Mod rested on top of Moth with his eyes in a dazzed state.

"Your late" Slade yelled from the helm. Both men quickly snapped out of their daze and were to their feet in record time. Slade decended the steps from the helm to the deck as Dr.Light took over steering.

"We're really sorry captain, it won't happen again" they both said lowering their heads. Slade just toched them both on the shoulders as he walked between them and over to the ship's railing. "Make sure it doesn't happen again" he said staring out at the sea. Moth and Mod looked at each other with confused looks before nodding and heading off to do work.

Brother Blood stood in the middle of the ship observing everyone's work, glancing over at Slade every so often. He then finally walked over and stood next to his captain. "Does something trouble you" he asked looking off in the same direction as Slade. Slade stayed silent as he scanned the horizan, ignoring his first mate's question.

Brother Blood said nothing as he turned to leave and get back to work. "Blood, do you believe that everyone has a purpose in life" Slade asked. Blood stopped and turned back to Slade. "Why ask?" Blood responded. "What is my purpose in this ever growing day in age". Blood paused for a moment and then reapproached the captain.

"For that answer I believe you will have to find it on your own, but in my opinion, I believe you to be the last hope for a dying breed" Blood said grinning. Slade said nothing as he removed his hat and allowed the sea air to blow through his hair. "Is that all thats on your mind" Blood asked. "Yes, leave me" Slade said waving his hand.

"Very well...oh by the way, your favorite slave decided to sleep in today, thought you should know" Blood said before leaving. Slade turned around quickly and stared angerly. "WHAT, what makes her think she can sleep in on my ship when chores need to be down, that bitch" Slade yelled getting the whole crew's attention. Slade clenched his fist tight crushing his hat in his grasp.

He threw it to the floor as he stormed towards the doors leading down into the ship. Just before he reached them they swung open infront of the furious captain. Slade's angered face quickly turned to its normal state as a person behind the doors was revealed. The crew, Terra, and Starfire also stopped what they were doing and stared in suprise and shock.

in the doorway Raven stood in her new outfit she had worked on all night. She had kept the revealing top of what was left of her barmaid outfit, but had ripped off the sleeves to make it look better. She also wore a small miniskirt, made from the black pants she had gotten last night, with a golde belt she had found around it. With the black material she had left she made into a bandana that she wore with her hair hanging out the back.

Slade looked her down and up as she smirked at him. "Yo ho, Captain Slade".


	9. Becoming a Pirate

**Sorry its been so long, IM trying to do better but so much has been going on. Ill get better I promise.**

**Chapter 9**

**Becoming a Pirate**

Slade and everyone else seemed to satnd dumbfolded as Raven showed off her new look to them. For the first time in awhile Slade couldn't find anything to say. He quickly refocused himself and gave one of his usual smirks. 'So she wants to play a game huh. I'll play along'.

"Well what do you think boys, she wants to be a pirate it seems" he laughed. The crew laughed along with him until he suddenly stopped and glared at everyone. He then slowly walked around Raven placing a hand on her shoulder. "There is much more to being a pirate then dressing like one my dear" he wishpered in her ear.

"Then why don't you show me, what it is I can do to prove I can be just like anyone of you curs" she said back in a suductive voice. Slade smiled as he walked back around and thought for a minute.

"Moth, your sword" he ordered. The crew all looked at their captain and seemed confused. "Beg your pardon cap" Moth responded.

"Give me your damn sword or walk the plank. You choose" he said glaring out his one black hearted eye. Moth nodded as he unbuckled his belt and tossed it to Slade. Slade inspected it out of its sheath and shrugged. "Not the finest one on board, but it will suffice". He threw it to Raven's feet and then turned his back to her.

"Pick the sword up and stab me" he said. "CAPTAIN!" the whole crew yelled. "SILENCE, ALL OF YOU". They all stood shocked at their captain at what he was doing. Blood was the only one staying quiet as he stood in the crowd of men.

Raven slowly picked the sword up and removed it form its sheath. She ran her finger over the blade and then stared up at Slade's exposed back. "What are you waiting for. This is your chance to kill me and free you and your friends. Besides, us pirates are the backstabbing type". he chuckled.

'Why is he laughing? I could easily kill him yet he is laughing like it is nothing. The question is, can I reall bring myself to kill another human being?' She gulped down some saliva and then readied the sword. She hesitatingly raised the sword and ran forward towards Slade. The crew couldn't believe what was about to happen, and they had to stand and watch.

"Die scum" Raven yelled as she got close. Suddenly Slade spun around and knocked her back with a clash from his sword. Raven landed on the deck as her sword slid away from her. She tried to get up but was pushed down with Slade's boot on her shoulder. He pointed the tip of his sword in her face making her look up the blade at him.

"A pirate never hesitates when going for a kill. That kill can either mean drink rum on the seas the next day, or going to see Davy Jones early in life. That is why you could never be one of us". He removed his sword and got down on one knee and closer to her face. "Your too soft, in more ways than one" he grinned at her.

Raven smirked as she slowly reached under Slade to his belt where a knife clung. "You take me for a helpless women, there is your mistake". She quickly grabbed the knife and threw Slade over on to the deck before quickly mounting him and placing the knife to his throat. The crew began to come to his aid, but Slade waved them off with his glare. He then looked back to Raven and grinned.

"What are you waiting for, finish the job, that is what you want isn't it. Me dead". Raven pressed the knife closer grinning just like Slade was. She then slowly got off of him and threw the knife into the deck between his legs. "You have no idea what I want, my captain" she said.

Slade grabbed his knife and placed it back on his belt before standing and looking at Raven. "Crew, it looks like we have a new recuit. Welcome her into our _family_" he shouted. The crew began to smiled as they all surrounded Raven and brought out bottles of rum. "WELCOME" they all shouted before soaking her in the liquir.

Raven stood dumbfolded and soaked in the middle of the ship as the crew laughed around her. Slade smirked as he headed up the stairs to the helm feeling like he had won this little battle. 'Now, to see how she handles our way of life.

Robin sailed his ship against the wind and waves as they crashed against the hull of the ship. "Where are you Slade" he said looking at a wanted posted of the pirate in his hand. He had been searching for Slade for years now and everytime he got close Slade found a way of getting away. In their last meeting, both men had sacrificed more than half their crews in a tireless battle that ended with Slade sinking Robin's ship and then escaping.

Robin slammed his fist on the stern as Beastboy and Cyborg walked up to him. "Dude, we've been sailing for days, can't we rest" Beastboy deabted.

"Yeah man, the crews morale is at its breaking point, a mutiny could happen at any moment" Cyborg informed.

"No, we must continue. We're getting closer to him I can feel it" Robin said turning the ship to one side.

"Man you been getting that feeling for years now and Slade has still been able to elude us. Come on buddy we need our rest, if not then how will we fight if we do find Slade and his crew" Cyborg pleaded.

"Im not your friends right now, IM your captain and what I say goes. GOT IT".

"YES SIR" they both yelled.

**"**Alright pay attention whench because Im only going over this once" Killer Moth sternly said as he stood near one of the ship's many canons. Raven stood by as he showed how to go about using the weapon in battle. "First you place a pack of gunpowder in and push it to the back with the ramming rod. Then you put the canon ball in. Bring one here Mod" he yelled across the ship.

Mad Mod signaled ok and ran to a mound of balls. He grabbed one and with his skinny fram had a hard time carrying it. Suddenly he dropped it on his foot and let out a loud yell cursing King George's name in the process. Raven and others gave small laughs as Killer Moth, annoyed, walked over to where he was jumping up and down. "Dumbass".

He easily picked the ball up with one hand and carried it back. "Now like I was saying. You place the canon ball in and make sure its all the way in". He reached over and grabbed a long stick with a small buring end on it. "Lastly, carefully tap the hot end of this in the small hole on the back of the canon to ignite the powder.".

Moth procedded to tap the buring end into the hole of the canon. It quickly ignited the powder causing a loud boom and sending the ball out into the ocean. Raven jumped back when the canon went off and covered her ears as Moth stood perfectly still. "You'll get use to it, just don't forget what to do when we come into combat" he told her.

"How often does that happen" she asked. He thought for a moment as he counted in his head. "Atleast twice a week, four times if we are blessed" he grinned. Raven gulped at the thought of fighting in a battle, but tried not to show her fear.

Slade watched from his spot at the stern as the crew taught her how to be more of a pirate. Aside from using the canons, Mad Mod had showed her how to use firearms, Malchior made sure she knew how to treat the wounded, and Brother Blood taught her a few moves with a sword.

"She seems to be a fast learner, who knows she may contribute to this crew after all" Dr.Light said standing next to Slade who said nothing. He looked over the area and then narrowed his eyes to the water. He walked from the helm and allowed Light to take control. "CREW, DROP ANCHOR, NOW" he yelled coming down the stairs. "AYE CAPTAIN" they responded running to lower the anchor.

Raven seemed lost as everyone got into positions and Slade walked up next to her. "Your about to see one of the advantages this crew has in these waters" he grinned at her. "Advantages" she said.

The crew lowered the anchor into the ocean with a splash sending it to the bottom. The heavy piece of metal hit the ocean floor with a thud and was dragged along before catching on to a large rock and stopping the ship in place. Everyone staggered as the ship jolted before resting peacefully atop the water's surface. Slade then slowly walked to the ships edge and looked over, tossing a coin into the water in the process.

Everyone crowded around as Slade walked back abit as the chain connected to the anchor began to move. Raven looked on with great suspense as a figure dripping with water climbed onto the deck. At first she thought it was a man, but she soon realized this was no man she had ever seen. "Welcome aboard, Trident" Slade said.

The person dark green from head to toe and resembled more fish than man. His gills on his neck flapped for air, as he approached Slade. He held in his hand a solid gold weapon with three prongs on the end, no doubt the way he got his name.

"I assume you have some info for me, otherwise you wouldn't have been folowing us" Slade said. The two men stood toe to toe as the crew watched and listened in on their conversation.

"There is a ship closing in on you. Me and my men investigated and found it to be from British ports. I believe it to be him yet again Slade" Trident said gripping his weapon. ''Him and his men, you mean there are more like him" Raven asked out loud. Mad Mod nodded at her and continued listening.

Slade grinned as He walked over to the side and looked over to see atleast twenty from Tridents in the water waiting for the one that seemed to be the leader. "So, he wishes for another showdown, very well we'll wait for him right here". The crew all nodded in agreement and got excited with just the thought of battle.

"Tell me, does he know of you and your men" Slade asked Trident. He shook his head to answer the question. "Good, we'll use that to our advantage in battle. Go and hide yourselves and wait until we signal for you". Trident nodded and dove off the ship into the water to hide with his others.

"Men, prepare for battle" he told everyone. The crew cheered and began to get ready leaving Raven not knowing what to do. Slade approached her and smirked at her. "Welcome to a pirates life, Raven".

**Once again Im sorry for the wait I promise to be better about updating. Don't forget to review, they really help me with the story. Later**


End file.
